Placer y erotismo en la sangre
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Madre e hija tienen secretos initimos como fantasías humedas... Cuando no andará bien en sus respectivas relaciones sacarán sus tensiones más allá de una simple conversación familiar


Este es mi primer fic de incesto, madre e hija… Acepto toda clase de críticas, opiniones, insultos hasta intentos de asesinato por parte de Nicomakitards, Nozoelistards, Kotoumtards y Rinpanistards hasta todos los LoveLivers del planeta.

Kotori estaba completamente boquiabierta cuando su propia madre estaba leyendo sus revistas en su pleno cuarto, uno pensaría que la porno de una adolescente posiblemente sea de hombres bellos, cutis brillante, hombres musculosos y aceitosos, entre otras cosas pero lo raro era que era porno que tiene cualquier niño adolescente como mujeres desnudas, senos voluptuosos, caderas marcadas y envidiables junto a fetiches comunes que conllevan a las mujeres.

La directora no entendía cómo demonios su hija, estudiante modelo de la prestigiosa preparatoria Otonokizaka, amada y respetada por todos a su alrededor aparte de ser una chica amable pudiera tener un contenido r-18 digno de un chico en sus días con tal de cogerse a una mujer, sin olvidar a que su actitud era retraída, bella y con un buen cuerpo algo distinto a las chicas de su edad.

Aunque no se esperaba que tuviera ese contenido, de hecho sabía de antemano la orientación de su hija que por cierto irónicamente fue la suya en su juventud pero no creía que fuese a niveles algo pervertidos u algo fetichistas aunq ue no todo era enfermo, digamos que Kotori era una calenturienta pero moderada.

La pobre chica en cuestión se arrodilló enfrente de su madre con tal de pedir perdón pero la directora se acercó a su hija con tal de tranquilizarla, de hecho es común que un padre reprenda a su hijo por tener ese contenido pero la madre pareciera que apoyara a su hija y claro estaría dispuesta a guiarla en ese camino.

-Hey hija, realmente no deberías deprimirte tanto como descubrí esto- La mencionada levantó la cabeza algo extrañada- No le diré a tus amigas, no le diré a nadie

-Mamá, eres una mujer tan cruel- Decía Kotori temiendo que su madre iría a abrir la boca a lo cual intentó encarar y quizás justificar aquello con la verdad y de ser posible aceptar el castigo- Un secreto tan embarazoso está sobre mí, en verdad lo siento

-De hecho hija todos en el mundo sin excepción tenemos un secreto- Decía con los ojos cerrados, dando a entender que era sabia en ese tipo de cosas- Cuando uno se revela sobre todo cuando es uno vergonzoso como tus revistas, no puedes hacer nada al respecto

Abrió los ojos y puso su mano en el cabello de su hija

-Pero para no revelarlo tienes que ser lo más precavida y lista posible, aunque también se utiliza eso para ser astuta y lista para tener a tu pareja cerca

-¿Tú crees?

-Exacto, así que déjame mostrarte mi embarazoso secreto- La peligris menor se levantó mientras su madre como ella se fueron del cuarto para ir sin ningún problema al cuarto de su madre, la cual buscaba sigilosamente en su armario hasta dar con una caja algo mediana y en la cual estaba un pequeño número de juguetes sexuales desde dildos hasta bolas chinas lo cual dejó de blanco a la pajarita

-Mamá… ¿Qué demonios?

-Estas son mis cosas amadas que recogí en la secundaria

-Qué, no jodas mamá... ¿Todo esto?

-Sí, así es- La peligris mayor se rió por lo bajo mientras sonreía como si unos recuerdos la embargaban- Las otras chicas me dieron todo esto, tengo muchos regalos de ellas.

-¿También eres una lesbiana?

-Exactamente, de hecho hasta tuve una rivalidad con la madre de Nico-san por el corazón de la doctora Nishikino aunque ya sabes cómo terminó

-Lo entiendo

-Pero no te preocupes, aún sigo teniendo encuentros con ella y créeme lo hemos hecho unas cuantas veces aquí en este cuarto- Sonrió de manera honesta aunque claro inundó de curiosidad a su hija

-¿Entonces los rumores de que la señora Nishikino se divorciará son ciertos?

-Sí, aunque por ahora no están de lleno en el tema debido al Love Live como sus asuntos en el hospital- Respondió la mujer a lo cual al ver lo reaccionada que quedó su hija ante el enorme material decidió indagarle- ¿Quieres usar uno? Tengo suficiente

La mujer sacó lo que podría ser un dildo movible tipo vibrador similar con un circulo de punta aparte de que era movible de derecha-izquierda a lo cual asustó y alejó al principio a la pajarita pero después le interesó saber el funcionamiento

-Todo eso ahora será tuyo a cambio me debes dar todo tu porno

-¿Pero y si no son de tu gusto?

-No importa… Aún que pensándolo bien siempre tirarme a una jovencita

En eso sonó el timbre a lo cual ambas decidieron por ir a la ventana y al segundo piso respectivamente, era Honoka que había llegado con el Rinpana, Nico y Eli a las cuales se les dio la entrada. Kotori atendió a sus amigas mientras su madre estaba guardando todo y cerró el lugar con tal de no dar alguna pista ni siquiera la más pequeña.

Kotori mientras tanto atendía amablemente a sus amigas en la sala

-Hola, Kotori-chan

-Que tal, Honoka-chan, ¿Trajiste a las demás?

-Sí, de hecho venimos a saber cómo van los vestidos- Respondió la líder pelinaranja- ¿Puedes hacernos un poco de chocolate caliente? Y suficientes bocadillos para las cinco

-Ok, los haré entonces ahora

La peligris en eso se ponía a cocinar para sus amigas mientras estaban teniendo una discusión algo acalorada acerca de la siguiente presentación como siempre Nico metiéndose de lleno en el asunto aunque no notaron que de pronto la directora abrazaba por la cintura a su hija mientras le susurraba algo al oído, la único testigo de ello fue Honoka pero lo ignoró al instante, después de todo eran madre e hija y bueno ese tipo de afecto era normal y entre familia.

Después de eso las chicas decidieron almorzar su chocolate como sus bocadillos mientras la peligris algo contenta hablaba y exponía acerca de sus diseños y como era obvio les gustaba la forma en que siempre Kotori daba lo mejor de sí como por el bien del grupo idol, de hecho su madre estaba totalmente orgullosa.

Finalmente después de un rato las cinco invitadas se fueron a sus casas mientras tanto la docente y su hija se quedaron en casa mientras reanudaron su conversación de hace unos momentos y después ambas fueron al baño por razones desconocidas y después se acostaron.

(…)

Al día siguiente Kotori como su madre se levantaron para asear la casa como para desayunar a unas horas antes de ir a la escuela para cumplir con sus obligaciones de alumna y directora. Kotiori decidió encargarse del desayuno aunque desde hace momentos en la mañana sentía como algo raro gruñía en su ser, no era hambre de algo comestible pero era algo que gruñía causando un pequeño malestar como si se prendiera en llamas y pudiera expulsar en el fuego vivo.

Desde que entró en la escuela sin importar en que momento o en qué lugar sentía una especie de ardor invadía su cuerpo hasta traspasar el alma, respiraba por lo bajo tratando de contener aire, caminaba lento y le costaba sentarse o arrodillarse, pareciera que le era imposible contener ese algo que la carcomía dentro y su mirada frecuentemente se enfocaba en el baño, quería estar dentro con tal de expulsar ese algo, no soportaba más y temía perder la cabeza y sin saber que iba a hacer, pero como esas palabras dichas en la noche anterior en el baño con su madre… Tenía que dejarlos dentro hasta de un tiempo pero quería sacarlos.

Ahora era de noche donde esta vez la líder retardada de pelo naranja se quedaba en casa de su amiga peligris la cual como era habitual recibía la visita como preparaba algo de cenar como siempre chocolate caliente (Buen complemento para un buen pan), mientras tanto la directora bebía tranquilamente un café mirando de reojo a su hija e incluso lo bella que podía ser.

-¿Vas a chamuscar la leche?-Preguntó la mayor mientras la menor estaba roja y con la boca abierta, lo raro es que estaba así de sonrojada desde esta mañana

-Puedes darle a Honoka-chan papas para un buen bocadillo, pero las frutas tienen muchas más vitaminas, ¿Verdad?- Le ayudaba a su hija en tratar de cortar unas rodajas de manzanas creando unas orejitas de conejo- A lo largo de mi vida aparte de mi vida con Nishikino-san o con tu padre, tuve dos relaciones de las cuales fueron casuales y sin compromiso.

La mujer seguía su labor mientras su hija se encargaba de echar la cocoa a la leche hervida aunque trataba de lidiar con ese ardor desde la mañana

-A veces es bueno vivir con una persona y de ella pero a veces el mal sale a la vuelta de la esquina y nunca sabes en que momento te ocurra una desgracia- Su mirada se enfocaba en la falda corta de su hija como en su trasero- Tienes que ser lo bastante ingeniosa posible

La pajarita luego de unos minutos apagó la estufa mientras ponía unos últimos toques al chocolate mientras Honoka estaba viendo la televisión junto a su fiel amigo el pan, ahora la peliceniza menor miraba levemente a su madre mientras ese rubor se convertía en una especie de fiebre que la entraba en una especie de infierno.

-Tomaré un chocolate como pago-La mujer sonrió de manera amable aunque la peligris menor miró a su madre con esa cara de pocos amigos como si dijera "Que mujer tan egoísta"

La mujer sorbió un poco el chocolate y después dijo en segundos mientras se enfocaba en las piernas de su hija que por alguna razón estaban un poco abiertas como algo temblorosas y en menos de nada sabía de antemano la causa

-Después de que Honoka-chan se vaya a dormir, ¿Por qué no vamos al segundo piso?- Miró ahora a su entrepierna y a la cara de su hija la cual seguía roja- No es difícil contenerte cuando la metes por primera vez pero te acostumbrarás

Se rascó la nuca

-Lamento si me pasó la mano en metértelas por el cu…

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó con un bufido de grito, le era bastante vergonzoso esa parte de aquella noche anterior en el baño

-No te preocupes hija, sólo espera hasta que Honoka se duerma profundamente y podremos iniciar las lecciones

Después de una media hora ahora ambas peligrices estaban en la alcoba de la menor, la joven peligris estaba en cuatro con los pantalones abajo aparte de que estaba tratando de respirar un poco agudo mientras la directora estaba sentada a su lado mientras masajeaba alrededor del esfínter… Así es, Kotori se introdujo una bola china en su recto, razón por la cual estaba roja, por la que no podía caminar correctamente ni siquiera podía ir al baño o peor aún el juguete vibraba cada cierto tiempo.

La pobre pajarita trataba de contener los gemidos que le producían aquellos masajes, mientras la mujer mayor usaba sus dedos para estimular entre su vagina y su ano

-Mamá…

-No te preocupes, Honoka está durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes. De esa forma no habrá manera de que escuche lo que está pasando arriba

La pequeña pajarita caída en leves gemidos mientras quería expulsar ese elemento de su ser pero aunque su madre hacía muy bien en estimular el esfínter no podía hacerlo

-Ah… Sacarlo rápido

-No lo intentes Kotori- La madre paró su acción aunque estaba al tanto de que la abertura de su hija pudiera estar abierta un poco- Si la sacas rápido te darás daño

Prosiguió con su misión hasta que finalmente la bola china fue expulsada

-¿Ves? Es lo mismo que cuando lo pones dentro, lo engatusas con ternura para que salga…

La pajarita acomodó bocabajo mientras ganaba algo de aire mientras la mujer mayor decidió guardar el elemento mientras prefirió hablar con su hija acerca de su orientación o de algunas experiencias ganadas y claro la pajarita optó por entablar una discusión después de la escuela, posterior a la cena.

Durante días trataron sobre su orientación y la clase de riesgos como también el uso de material acerca de los temas íntimos a tratar hasta usaron una saga de libros eróticos hasta hablaron de sus fantasías, en eso Kotori aclaró que aparte de las revistas solía ver a escondidas pornografía a lo cual la madre le recomendó que debía ser discreta e incluso los juguetes para someter a cierta mujer samurái.

-Así que usaremos esto- Le señaló usando el libro esta vez de un kamasutra lésbico- ¿No has comprado un libro erótico antes?

-Pero... ¿No es eso vergonzoso?- La pobre menor se quedó roja y muda al ver las distintas posiciones desde las más fáciles hasta las más difíciles

-¿De Verdad? Bueno, ¿Qué pasa con las fantasías?- Hizo una mirada algo maliciosa mientras veía ciertos elementos relacionados con cierta samurái peliazul- ¿O tal vez tienes una experiencia de la vida real?... Como hacerlo con un perro o algo… ¿Quizás Umi?

-¡No, tu estas equivocada!-Se rió bajito mientras se sonrojaba ladeando la mirada, no era un secreto lo que sentía por la arquera pero el problema era su ya conocida actitud seria pero algo tímida y retraída (¡Ponte los huevos, Umi y folla a la elfa!)

-Bueno, umm…- Jugaba con sus dedos- A veces miro porno esas cosas

-No me digas que eres una especie de estudiante de secundaria cachonda y curiosa, ¿No?- Su hija quedó en silencio sin borrar esa sonrisa inocente pero llena de secretos y empoderamiento a lo cual decidieron ir al cuarto esta vez de la mujer mayor.

Ambas se desvistieron mostrando sus esbeltos cuerpo dignos de unas diosas griegas sobretodo la directora que mantenía sus pechos un poco grande que los de su hija, ambas tenían potencial gay bien hecho , ambas se miraron fijamente clavando sus ojos dorados entre ambas. La directora quedaba maravillada como flechada por la desnudez de su hija aparte de una nostalgia pasajera.

Su hija era linda, quizás ambas eran la misma sangre como el mismo apellido pero entre ambas debían mostrarse a prueba para ver quién era capaz de estar arriba o la más fuerte de ambas y como era de esperarse no había compasión o piedad entre ambas, debían hacerlo muy duro.

Ese tipo no deberían hacerlo pero al diablo, estaban bien buenas como estar calientes… No había vuelta de hoja… La pajarita estaba bocabajo con las piernas abiertas y subidas las cuales estaban sostenidas por la directora que estaba de cuclillas cumpliendo la misión desde besar y lamer su entrepierna como trasero, la joven diseñadora gemía dulcemente mientras apretaba los cabellos de su madre con tal de implorar placer y con mucha prisa

La directora ahora aprovechó el momento para abrir la entrada de su hija con tal de introducir un vibrador de doble punta de pene (En cada extremo), decidió su capacidad mientras empujaba dentro de la caliente entrada de su hija la cual cayó en gemidos dignos y exagerados al cual estrella porno ardiendo en llamas hasta llegar al orgasmo.

La madre al ver como su hija expulsaba ese elixir cristalino se rió un poco mientras la pequeña peliceniza estaba boquiabierta ante el juguete introducido dentro de ella asimilando que un miembro la destrozaba dentro

-Je je je… Ya te viniste, y duro también- La mayor señaló el juguete del cual chorreaba algo como crema lo que dejó absorta a la minalinsky- Parece esa cosa es demasiado real

Rió un poco bajo mientras miraba con detenimiento una bola china cuya forma era de un mini-cilindro

-¿Qué pensaste? Está hecho de goma y esa crema que sale de ella es una fuente de canal que está en medio para que ambas mojemos.- Miraba como vibraba su pequeño instrumento- Las parejas sexuales masculinas y las parejas femeninas tienen sus diferencias… Ahora es mi turno

La peligris mayor decidió introducir el pequeño instrumento dentro de su trasero mientras gemía levemente, después se paró de manera sensual mientras se tocaba los pechos mientras decía entre siseos lo caliente que estaba, se acostó sobre la menor mientras acercó su rostro a sus senos

-¿Quieres chuparlos como cuando era bebé?- La mujer se le acercó sensualmente, sus rosados botones eran algo codiciables y estaban exquisitos a lo cual la menor aceptó sin dudar comenzó a besar como lamer el seno derecho mientras aferraba sus manos sobre la suave espalda de su madre la cual reía entrando en ese estado de frenesí y placer poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hija

-¡Ah!... Wow, esto ... esto es realmente algo… Cuando los chupas... realmente me excita

Kotori estaba perdida entre lo hermosa y sensual que podría ser su madre tanto que ella hasta lo caliente la cual no dudó en probar sus melones, sentía más y más ese sabor, se sentía como una bebé en hacer ese tipo de cosas, desnudas y abrazadas, madre e hija fundían sus almas y sus esencias se fundían en el infierno del placer, nunca antes en su vida nunca se había encendido ni siquiera cuando se tocaba o cuando se ilusionaba con otras mujeres.

Ahora la mujer mayor decidió devolver el favor mientras besaba y jugaba con su lengua sobre el torso desnudo de la menor la cual siendo acorralada y dominada se sentía en las gloriosas llamas del invierno mientras la saliva mojaba su cuerpo y después la mayor se insertó el otro extremo del dildo dando una imagen digna de la fornicación lésbica, empujar, sacar, entrar, salir, fuerza y frenesí.

La unión de las intimidades estaba con buena conexión por el dildo mientras su trasero vibraba con el zumbido de una bola china, los resollantes chirridos de la cama, los ardientes jadeos y los gemidos sonoros, los lametones y los besos, el sudor bañando sus cuerpos, el cabello desordenado hasta la calentura entre ambas entradas como agujeros se sentía como una bomba de tiempo.

La pajarita en medio de la pasión y del desenfreno tenía imágenes pasajeras del mismo lugar mirando al techo... Ella como su madre estaban en la habitación del matrimonio Minami, estaban teniendo sexo hardcore mientras abajo no había nadie, Honoka estaba soñando con el pan mientras ignoraban que los sonidos de dos mujeres inundaban la casa vacía, ambas tenían un ardor que vibraba en sus traseros mientras estaban conectadas por un consolador marcado y fuerte como un verdadero pene.

Ambas mujeres encendían y subían la intensidad mientras se movían más y más rápido, la cabalgada en sí estaba jodidamente buena, y en serio era de puta madre en como ambas esencias se hacían cenizas entre ellas pero como era obvio ambas no podían dar más, el limite estaba llegando a pocos pasos por lo cual se mantuvieron así, ambas ardieron sus cosmos e incrementaron su ki hasta el infinito y hasta más de 9000 hasta que se corrieron juntas expulsando un caliente río blanco y cristalino mezclándose e incrementándose entre ambas entradas y ambos esfínteres expulsaron como un disparo sus esferas pero aun así querían expulsar más y más hasta que quedaran vacías

Mojadas como unidas, ardientes como anexas estaban madre e hija; no hubo ganadora o perdedora sólo dos mujeres de la misma sangre que dieron todo al cien, abrazadas y sudorosas, ganando la respiración y recuperando las energías gastadas, ninguna no se lo creía sobretodo Kotori que quedó sorprendida ante el poderío de su madre y la directora sorprendida por la caliente apariencia como potencial de su hija.

Ambas siendo de la misma sangre no podían creer que habían hecho esto, dos mujeres de la misma familia lo hacían para demostrar el poder del fuerte y del débil, con vibradores en sus traseros, un consolador fuerte y poderoso como la hombría misma y por supuesto demostrar las fantasías entre ambas.

La directora como toda persona infiel se indagaría sobre si lo que hizo fue correcto, ella engañó a su esposo o a su amante con su propia hija pero aun así en el frenesí como el desenfreno no había espacio para interrogantes o juicios tontos sólo el fundir de sus almas y de sus cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente la pajarita se despertó mientras una luz molestaba su rostro mientras una mujer igual que ella estaba sentada a su lado mientras gustaba un té caliente, la mayor sonreía de manera sincera y alegre a su princesa

-Ah, te despertaste- La menor se limpiaba los ojos mientras miraba de reojo, el mismo cuarto de su madre más una hermosa y brillante mañana con el cielo azulado y un sol blanco como de vidrio caliente

-Está bien hija, Honoka se fue hace unos instantes y te manda las gracias- La peligris miraba hacia abajo aparte de que se sentía algo sucia pero unas cálidas manos como una sonrisa brillante de apoyo y consuelo le daban a entender o recalcar de ese algo que hicieron}

-Ja ja ja, creo que tuvimos un poco de sexo duro- La mayor miró a la ventana y de reojo a su alrededor- Pero al menos nadie lo sabrá

La mayor acarició el cabello de su hija que la miraba de reojo pero como buena hija debía dar la cara hasta sus momentos de intimidad

-Kotori, ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Etto...

-Bueno, te veías insatisfecha

-No, al contrario me fue bien- Respondió con decisión y alegría- Fue de maravilla lo que hicimos aunque vergonzoso y sucio pero de eso no me arrepiento- Un ligero sonrojo dibujó en su cara mientras la mayor quedó conmovida ante su princesa, envolvió los finos como delicados dedos de la menor con sus dos manos como una muestra de una gran confianza en su hija

-A veces tener revistas porno o andar viendo en internet lo que causa cxuriosidad puede ser un pasatiempo y entiendo que puedes sentirte avergonzada si se revela tu secreto o esos sentimientos por esa persona- La pequeña sonrió agradecidamente

\- Si te preocupas demasiado por eso, te estresarás y echarías todo a perder, la calma y la astucia son la clave

-De acuerdo mamá- La pequeña decidió vestirse con una bata larga de baño y después abrazó de manera cordial como de regocijo a su madre- Si en caso de que lo tuyo con papá tenga problemas o tal vez los tenga yo con Umi-chan, entonces seré tu compañera cuando quieras como serás la mía

La madre miró de reojo a su hija, en verdad no creía que siendo tan jovencita fuera un completo mujerón, una diosa que ardía en llamas y necesita algo que la extinguiese. Hizo un silbido al muy estilo "Oh la la" mientras la menor ahora le devolvía el favor haciendo un buen sonido de un beso haciendo que ambas rieran levemente y continuaran su vida común de madre e hija hasta que cierto momento de crisis pudiese llegar.

-Kotori, eres tan linda- Decía con algo de sutileza mientras su mirada ahora se enfocaba en ciertos vestidos especiales hechos por su hija de hecho no parecían ser de aquellos conciertos o presentaciones, era más parecido a esos atuendos atractivos que usaban las gravure en cada revista de manga semanal y mensual o de aquellas revistas del espectáculo.

La peligris había salido del baño mientras se secaba la cabeza pero no pasaron varios segundos cuando hizo un bufido algo intimidante

-Mamá, ¿Por qué estás viendo mis diseños?

La mujer trataba de inventarse una excusa y aparte era la primera que sentía temor ante su hija

-Bueno yo… estaba buscando algo y esto... Pensé que tal vez me ocultaste algo en algún lugar

-De acuerdo pero la próxima no tomes mis diseños sin preguntar- Sus manos estaban sobre las caderas a modo estar enojada como exigir una orden

-Lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer- Se rascaba la cabeza mientras reía tontamente, la menor decidió unirse al momento para explicar que en efecto no eran diseños para presentaciones, eran vestidos que le quedaban sea a Umi como a ella misma para ciertas cosas más profundas.

Ahora ambas miraban un buen estilo de lencería en el cual se imaginaron a una Umi vestida de gatubela sexy mientras estaba amarrada en la cama con cadenas mientras las propias pelicenizas usaban un sensual vestido misstress de cuero negro junto a sus relucientes cuerpos… La próxima vez sería entretenido en lo débil que pudiera ser la pobre indecente de cabello azul, aquello era una buena oportunidad pero por ahora debían espacio al tiempo hasta dar clavo en esa teoría.


End file.
